


I Promise You, Me Too, For Always

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: RWBY Stories [22]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Late Night Conversations, Sharing a Bed, Soft Bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Written using the cuddly kiss prompt.~Blake finishes taking off her boots, quickly moving them off to the side, then she sits properly on the bed, crossing her legs as she glances over at her partner. She watches as Yang hangs her own jacket up, placing her boots on the ground beside the nightstand, and then she meets Blake’s eyes. Blake smiles at her, and Yang smiles right back before her expression morphs into a grin, then a smirk. Blake barely has time to prepare herself before Yang launches herself onto her, tackling her back onto the bed with a quiet laugh.~This is kind of a sequel to 'Advice', but is pretty much standalone.





	I Promise You, Me Too, For Always

**Author's Note:**

> Oof  
> It took me a lot longer than it should've to write this  
> On a side note- Happy Pride Month, everyone!  
> The title is a lyric from the song 'I love too' by Mamamoo

The Gang has to wait a few days to meet with General Ironwood, and were convinced by Winter to take those few days to regather themselves. So, after a long night’s rest, they do just that. Qrow and Maria had decided to just stay in their room instead of leaving, while the remnants of Team JNPR went out for a walk. Oscar, Weiss and Ruby went shopping, although Yang can’t really remember where they said they were going. That left Yang and Blake to do whatever they wanted, and neither of them were fond of the idea of separation, so they went out together.

 

First, they had gone to a few clothes stores to find Blake a new jacket, and after a while, they’d succeeded. Yang had laughed about how the jacket isn’t something Blake would typically wear, and teasingly asked the faunus where she got her inspiration from. The one she had chosen had been a white leather jacket much like Yang’s, with purple stripes down the sleeves, and all the buttons and zippers were gold. There had been a version of the jacket with black buttons, but Blake had chosen that one specifically, causing Yang to raise an eyebrow. She thought that her partner would go with the black buttoned one due to her usual aesthetic but it seems that she was wrong. When she brought it up, her partner had merely shrugged and looked away, though she had a sly smile on her face leading Yang to believe that there _was_ a reason why she had chosen that one particularly, but she didn’t say. Now, they’re sitting on a park bench together in the middle of one of the less busy parks of Atlas.

 

“I thought you _hated_ me.” Yang whispers into the cold air surrounding them, “Back when you left. It was the only reason I could think of that you’d leave. That you just didn’t feel like dealing with the repercussions, but now I know that it was just some story that I conjured up in my head.”

 

“I could never hate you, Yang. Not after everything you’ve done for me. Honestly, I thought _you_ would hate _me._ ” Blake responds as she watches a few people walk by before looking down at her hands when they glare pointedly at her.

 

Yang notices this, and reaches across the short distance between their hands to intertwines their fingers. One of Blake’s ears twitches as she looks up at Yang to see her glaring at the retreating backs of the men. “Never. You’ve done a lot for me too, Blake. There is no one else I’d rather be talking to right now.”

 

“I can say the same for you.” Blake whispers back, and Yang grins as she meets her eyes.

 

“Let’s try to not worry right now, okay? We’re in the middle of Atlas with the _whole_ _day_ to explore. Why waste it being upset?” Yang says cheerfully, standing abruptly and pulling Blake’s hand so that she does the same.

 

The action is so sudden that Blake loses her balance momentarily, and Yang’s other hand goes to her shoulder to steady her. Blake meets her eyes again after and realizes just how close they are, and she’s sure that Yang has noticed too, but she isn’t stepping back. “Remember what I asked last night?” Yang asks slowly, and Blake nods.

 

_“Well, what’s something you’ve always wanted to do that you couldn’t without lingering thoughts of him? You can always start small. Anything come to mind?”_

 

“I might have an idea. How about we just… take a walk?” she asks, offering her hand to Blake with a small smile that has the faunus’ heart racing.

 

Blake opens her mouth to respond, but ends up closing it when her words escape her. Her eyes drop to Yang’s lips as they had the night before, and her mouth finally closes as she swallows thickly. Yang makes her feel so safe, _loved._ She’s trying everything in her power to make her feel that way in a place where she’s surrounded by people that hate her for absolutely no reason at all, and that alone almost makes Blake cry. Her head suddenly seems hazy, and she can only make out one coherent thought in the millions running through her mind.

 

_Kiss her._

 

Yang quickly notices Blake’s sudden mood change, and her smile falls the slightest bit as she notices where Blake’s pointedly looking, but she still doesn’t step back. She _can’t._ She doesn’t _want_ to. Then, she’s broken out of her reverie by something she really should’ve expected.

 

“Fucking _animal._ ” a man calls loudly as he walks by them while he shakes his head.

 

Yang’s eyes immediately burn red, and Blake’s eyes widen in response. She grabs at Yang’s forearm and gives it a light squeeze to calm her down, but Yang is already turning her head to glance at the man passing by. “ _Yang,_ it’s _okay._ ” Blake whispers, but it doesn’t work, and soon Yang’s opening her mouth to fire a retort back at him.

 

Blake quickly reaches her other arm up and cups the side of Yang’s face with her hand, turning it back to face her. When their eyes meet, Blake shakes her head a little bit. “He’s not worth causing a scene, Yang. _Especially_ not when we’re waiting to meet with a Military General.” Blake says, and Yang looks like she’s about to argue before Blake raises her eyebrows in challenge.

 

The blonde exhales heavily, but maintains the eye contact. Once she sees that Blake’s completely serious, she closes her eyes and takes another deep breath, and when she blinks them open again, they’ve returned to their usual violet hue. “I know it makes you mad,” Blake adds, “It makes _me_ mad too, but right now isn’t the time. They’re not going to change their views with one punch from you either, as much as we wish they would. Thank you though, Yang. It means a lot to me. _Really_.”

 

“I _really_ wanted to punch him.” Yang mutters after a minute, and Blake laughs.

 

“I know, Yang. I could tell.” she says, and Yang breaks out into a small smile. It’s then that the faunus realizes that her hand is still on the taller girl’s cheek, and she blushes. “I-I’m sorry-”

 

“No, no, don’t be sorry. I probably would have hurt him pretty badly if you didn’t stop me.” Yang laughs.

 

Blake looks away quickly with nervous smile directed at the ground and takes a step away from Yang. Using that method to calm Yang down seemed like a good idea at the time, but now she can’t stop thinking about how _close_ she was to kissing her. Blake sighs, she really isn’t going to be able to hold herself back much longer. Especially when she can tell that Yang is looking at her the same way. Which makes her wonder, why _is_ she holding herself back? She shakes her head and clears her throat in an attempt to clear her thoughts. “Would you… do you even feel comfortable to go for a walk? We can always go back to the-”

 

“ _No,_ Yang! It’s fine! I’m not going to let them control me. I’ve had enough of people controlling me.” Blake quickly says, cutting off Yang and relieving her of her worries.

 

There’s a bit of silence after the words are spoken as Blake diverts her gaze to the ground, and Yang’s shoulders fall. Quickly, the blonde reaches for one of Blake’s hands, and when the faunus looks up in shock, all she sees is a huge smile across Yang’s face. “Then let's get to it, shall we?” she says with a tilt of her head, and Blake’s heart melts all over again.

 

-

 

When they finally get back to the place they’re staying, it’s really late. They’re both smiling widely, trying to keep their laughs quiet so they don’t wake the others up. Yang dramatically bows as she holds the door open for Blake, and the faunus rolls her eyes as she accepts the invitation, walking in ahead of her. When Blake glances up, she sees that everyone is back in their room already. Maria is asleep on the couch, and Ruby and Weiss are asleep on their shared bed.

 

Yang excuses herself to go to the washroom to get dressed, so Blake walks over to their bed. She doesn’t really feel that tired, but she knows that they should probably get some rest just in case they hear back from Ironwood tomorrow. She shrugs her jacket off before hanging it up on one of the hooks nearby, and reaching down to unbuckle her belt, not really wanting it to dig into her stomach as she slept. Then, she sits down on the edge of the bed. She stays like that for a moment as she goes over everything that had happened that day in her mind. She bites her lip as she recalls her inner panic from earlier along with the realization that it would be hard to hold herself back. _What a_ great _way to feel when we’re sharing a bed_ , she thinks with a shake of her head. Blake lets out a sigh before leaning down to take her boots off, and that’s when she hears Yang come out of the washroom. She glances over momentarily to see Yang in her usual tank top, this one purple, and black sleep shorts walking over to the bed carrying her jacket and boots. She’s still wearing her prosthetic, Blake notices. After a second, she realizes that Yang hasn’t taken it _off_ since they got to Atlas.

 

Blake finishes taking off her boots, quickly moving them off to the side, then she sits properly on the bed, crossing her legs as she glances over at her partner. She watches as Yang hangs her own jacket up, placing her boots on the ground beside the nightstand, and then she meets Blake’s eyes. Blake smiles at her, and Yang smiles right back before her expression morphs into a grin, then a smirk. Blake barely has time to prepare herself before Yang launches herself onto her, tackling her back onto the bed with a quiet laugh. Blake lets out a gasp of surprise in response. She pretends to fight back for a moment before relaxing, laying back with her head on the pillows. She looks down to make eye contact with Yang as the blonde crosses her arms on Blake’s lower abdomen, then rests her chin atop of them. The faunus smiles softly at the sight, letting one hand move to Yang’s hair, carding her fingers through it gently. After a long, comfortable moment, Yang whispers, “I really missed you.”

 

Blake’s heart drops. Sometimes she forgets that it’s only been a few weeks since the night at Haven. Her smile falls as she realizes that’s what Yang is referring to. She stares into Yang’s eyes for a moment, but she doesn’t see any sadness or anger, but she can’t help herself from what she tries to say next, “Oh, Yang, I’m so sorry-”

 

But she’s cut off.

 

By what?

 

By Yang suddenly pushing herself up, her hands falling to the bed, and her lips pressing gently to Blake’s. Blake feels her mind short-circuit, and her eyes widening, but it doesn’t take her long to respond. Her hands reach up to cup the blonde’s jaw as her eyes slip shut, and Yang’s knees bracket her hips as she finishes her trek upwards, Yang’s hands now on the mattress beside the faunus’ head. The kiss is so soft that Blake almost thinks it isn’t real, that this is just some daydream that her mind conjured up because of what transpired earlier, but then she feels Yang’s lips part the slightest bit, her body pressing a little closer, and Blake knows it’s actually happening. Yang pulls back a moment later, and she’s smiling, so Blake smiles back. She bites her lip as she notices that the blonde is blushing. _Blake_ caused that, and she feels pride blossom in her chest at the thought. Yang lowers herself to Blake’s body, her head now resting under the faunus’ chin her hand curling atop Blake’s chest.

 

Blake wraps her arms around her around a moment, moving her head to make the embrace a bit more comfortable, not wanting her chin to be digging into the blonde’s head. Another silence stretches between them, and Blake finds herself wanting to break it, wanting to utter those three little words to- “I love you.”

 

Blake’s eyes widen unconsciously again, her body involuntarily tensing. For a moment, she almost thinks that she’d been the one to say it, but then she replays the voice over in her head again.

 

It was _Yang._ _Yang_ said she loves her.

 

Blake grins as she stares at the top of Yang’s head before dipping to leave a soft kiss to the blonde hair, feeling the way Yang smiles against her collar bone as she wraps her arms a bit tighter around her.  “I love you too.”

 

If either of them had been paying any attention whatsoever, they would have noticed that one of the others in the room was indeed awake, although they pretended to be asleep so as to not ruin the two’s moment. They also would have noticed the way Maria’s lips quirked upwards into a smile of her own at the small exchange.

 

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, guys? 
> 
> Love wins. <3


End file.
